Apocalypse
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: A lonely creation of an experiment performed by the notorious leader of an organisation bloody-thirsty for power doesn't know what he is. Or what he had become. But maybe be just needs a little helping hand from, maybe, the boss's son?


Apocalypse.

Another hopefully short story from me today! I hope everyone likes You Traded your Baseball Cap for a Crown and The Meeting for Futures! But I have realised that every POKe'MON story I have written, has been a poke'shipping one… So I thought I'd maybe for now ditch writing another shippy story, and concentrate on our favourite animated creatures. I think you know who I mean! Well, here's my story, ENJOY! You're gonna have to read to find out what it is about!

…

_*FLASHBACK*_

…

"_NO! BE CAREFUL! COME BACK! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"_

_BANG!_

"_It's getting closer! It's too risky…"_

"_IT'S GETTING WORSE! COME BACK!"_

"_But, I am so nearly there, so close… Just, a, little… Further…"_

"_STOP!"_

_BANG!_

"_HOLD ON!"_

"_I can't! Hold on! Much longer…"_

_BANG!_

"_NOOOO!"_

"_Waaaaaahhhh!"_

_*_END OF FLASHBACK…*

The world was swirling in a mixture of blue and yellow and I was beginning to lose my consciousness as the multicoloured twists revolved slowly in my head…

"Urgh! W-Where, am I?" I coughed and spluttered loudly, my whole body feeling as if it had been stretched.

I sat up wearily, opening my dusty eyes and taking in my surroundings carefully…

I was in a glass jar; full of orange solution and thick bubbles of the liquid were floating around me.

I looked out. I was in some kind of building. Or was I?

Suddenly, I grew angry. There were chains.

My anger was welling up inside of me because of how whatever had done this to me didn't seem to care if I was in any pain whatsoever.

Eventually, I felt my body glowing and sparking, my anger was building even more…

All of a sudden, the case I was contained within burst open, shards of thick glass flying everywhere, and the orange substance spilt onto the tiled floor.

Slowly, I reopened my eyes.

There was a lone figure in the corner of the room, a human. Though a frightened one at that…

I glared at the small human. It had long red hair and big blue eyes. It was clutching a small, stuffed, replica of a Mareep and was staring right at me with terror.

I shifted on the spot, but the tiny human's gaze never wavered.

"W-Who, Who ARE you?" The human squeaked, a tiny high-pitched squeal of a voice erupting from its fragile voice box…

I looked questioningly at the human, it seemed to be curious, not terrified or wanting to hurt me like the rest had been…

Unlike the ones who had prodded me and chained me and bound me till I could no longer move or hardly breathe a single breath.

I looked at the human for a few moments, watching its eyes graze over me wondrously.

All of a sudden, I realised something…

Who. Was. I?

I did not know who I was. I had never known myself. I only thought. I didn't even know what I looked like…

"Who are you?" The human asked again, its hair bouncing as it stood up courageously and faced me, two dimples appearing either side of its mouth.

"I… I don't know… I have no name…" I replied, sighing as I realised how strange that must have sounded.

The human looked oddly at me, before taking another step towards me and then sitting down, arms crossed, legs crossed on the tiles, just narrowly missing the sharp shards of glass surrounding it…

Suddenly, a small creature scurried into the room.

It had a black coat and two white forearms. On its head were two pointy ears, one black and triangular, and the other pink and a feather shaped ear stood high on its head. A pair of sharp claws was located at the end of each arm, and three more pink feather shaped parts formed its tail. It also had two yellow diamond shaped pieces on its chest and forehead.

It ran over to the small human and sat on its lap, smiling happily.

"Sneasel! Where have you been!" The little human giggled as Sneasel licked its cheeks affectionately, before the creature spotted me and stood up, arching its back and scything its sharp talons.

Sneasel and I glared at each other for a long time… Before a large piece of roof collapsed around us, making the child scream and fall on some glass.

I watched horrified as the child sat back up, a piece of translucent glass digging into his skin just above his right eye.

The place where the glass had entered was beginning to bleed profusely, causing blood to spill into the young child's right eye, making him wail and yelp as he shook his head anxiously.

Sneasel just looked on, it could do nothing, even it knew that…

Slowly, something arose inside of me.

Two single words came to my intelligent mind, filtering through my every brainwave and echoing throughout my entire being.

_Help Him._

Slowly, I rose to my feet and floated over.

I ignored Sneasel's protest as I grew closer to the young red-headed male, who was crying gently and attempting to yank the sharp item out of his head.

He sighed and sat back down, tears mixing with his own blood and spilling down his red cheeks.

He didn't notice myself until I had grown so close, I could smell his humanly scent, see his humanly self, and even, maybe, reach out and touch his humanly being…

He looked up at me with tearful eyes, afraid I might hurt him.

But I did nothing, and stood in front of him, looking into his eyes calmly.

_Help Him._

"I want to help you…" I spoke, slowly as I watched the kid look at me and manage a weak smile.

He walked towards me, his young ice/dark type by his feet as he grew closer.

Slowly, I placed one hand. Wait? Hand? It was more like a purple paw, with three round fingers to hold on with.

I touched the glass, and watched him wince and close his eyes tightly.

I felt my eyelids droop and I concentrated on the power I knew was somewhere inside of me.

I imagined the glass being lifted and his cut being healed until there was only a reminder of a scar that it had ever happened.

I felt power course through me as I touched his skin.

Something was disturbingly familiar about this boy…

Suddenly, I began to read his mind. I saw on picture…

"_My creation will soon become the strongest POKe'MON in the World! And you my son shall be able to witness the birth of Mew's DNA!"_

I stumbled back quickly from him, my head hurting, and an unfamiliar emotion entering my being.

_Fear._

I glanced back as I heard a short delighted gasp.

The little blue-eyed, red-haired boy was patting his forehead and jumping up and down happily, as was his faithful Sneasel.

"T-thank-you! So much!" He jittered, rushing forwards and giving me an embrace with his arms.

I shivered as the human hugged me. He was happy, however, no matter how happy he was, and couldn't take away from me. Who he was. Or what he had done to me… No, what his 'father' had done to me.

I pulled away from him, feeling unclean to be embraced by the child of my commissioner to create an experiment. Who just turned out to be me?

Yes. What was I thinking? I had just helped Giovanni's son, live? Maybe…

But what should I do now? I cannot leave him… He will run off and find him… But, can I really _KILL_ him? Do I really need to? Or do I?

I stared down at the human a few feet away from me. He was looking sideways at me. His little head cocked slightly in confusion.

"I know who you are!"

I snapped out of my daydream and turned to face the young boy, who was jumping up and down happily whilst pointing at me.

"You're the Mew clone thingy my Dadda made!" He squealed, his eyes sparkling.

I looked from Sneasel, to the little boy.

He looked so happy with himself, only a small scratch above his right eye remained, and he was very pleased.

"I shall name ya!" He giggled, glancing back at Sneasel.

I watched closely as he titled his head sideways and placed his forefingers on his chin in thought.

"Ah ha! Since you are Mew's clone! You are number two Mew! So I will call you… Mew-TWO!" He exclaimed pointing straight at me and smiling, waiting for my reply.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled back.

"I guess… I am Mewtwo." I grinned at him, he grinned back.

We began laughing at each other. One word entering my head.

_Happiness._

I grinned at him and we began playing chase, instead I decided to spice things up by using my psychic powers to play 'air tag'.

Later on…

The sun was setting low in the orange sky, making the Pidgey fly towards the mainland's as we watched together at the exit of the laboratory which overlooked the sea and the skies.

"I must go…" I whispered, watching his face contort with sadness as I spoke.

"B-but, why?" He pouted, holding onto my foot.

"Your father may have created me… But he will never enslave me…" I spoke, watching the boy's eyes grow wide.

"En-En-Enslave? Dadda wouldn't do that! Not to no-one ever forever!"

I smiled at him.

"You do not need to worry for me. Or about your father. You shall understand someday, tell me human, you know my name but I do not know yours… What is it?"

"Silver. Silver Rocket!" He exclaimed, punching his fist in the air.

"Well, Farewell, Silver, and May we meet again some day… and please… Never, ever, tell your father you knew me, or had anything to do with myself."

Silver nodded, and embraced me tightly.

"Goodbye… Mewtwo… I'll always remember you!" Silver cried, tears beginning to flow down his cheeks as I floated into the air, and dived past the clouds effortlessly.

As I was about to pass the last cloud which would bring me to the region of Kanto, I looked back and waved to the small boy, who just happened to be my first companion, yet he shared the same DNA as the wretched man who created me…

One last word entered both of our heads as I called out, across the stretch of sea to the small child and his Sneasel.

_Friends._

…

THE END.

Hope u enjoyed! It was kinda a one-off story but hey review!

AAML;)


End file.
